


Prompt 20

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tadashi isnt a little uwu boy, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, strawberry shortcake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Tadashi making Kei their favorite meal when they are having a hard day.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Prompt 20

**Author's Note:**

> Communication is key!!!

Tadashi looks up at Kei who storms through their apartment, throwing his bag at the bench by the door. 

"Kei!" He shouts, setting down his knife and wiping his hand on the apron he sets aside. 

He follows his boyfriend into their bedroom where he sees him at his desk, head in his hands. 

"Kei, darling what's wrong?" he asks, approaching him, careful not to irritate him more so than now. 

"It's nothing 'Dashi. Just don't bother." 

"Just tell me, please." 

"No." 

Tadashi crosses his arms and watches as Kei transfers from the desk to their bed, most likely to take a nap, like he usually does when he gets frustrated. He rolls his eyes and turns around and leaves the bedroom. He supposes that if Kei wants to act like a petulant child, so be it. 

Tadashi puts his apron back on and looks down at the steak he's cutting up, deciding it's perfect for Kei's favorite meal, ramdon. He gets out multiple packs of the two different types of noodles and boils them, turning to his pantry. He figures, because his bratty child of a long term boyfriend is in such a sour mood and won't reveal why, he'd make him some strawberry shortcake, to coax the reason as to his shit mood out of him. 

He starts on that batter as the water boils, he throws that in the preheated oven and turns back to his steak. He decides to sear it in a pan with just some salt and pepper. He sets the noodles in the water. 

He cracks open a bottle of sake, downing the first gulp for himself and setting it aside. He slowly works through the rest of dinner, he plates it up as the cake cools in the fridge. 

"Kei Tsukishima!" He yells, most definitely waking up his boyfriend, who is by all means, a light sleeper. 

Kei opens the door and unhappily sits down at their kitchen table. He looks down at the huge bowl of the noodles and feels his mouth water. 

"Ramdon." he states plainly. 

"Yes darling. Now eat up." 

They both eat in silence, Tadashi furrows his eyebrows and sets down his chopsticks. "Do you like it?" 

He looks up from his bowl and quirks an eyebrow. "Yea, it's good."

"Nice, nice." 

Kei goes back to eating his noodles, ignoring the obvious tries at getting him to talk. 

"Stop." Kei says, taking a big bite of noodles. 

"Hmm?" he hums, shoving noodles in his mouth. 

Kei rolls his eyes and wipes his mouth with his napkin. "You're trying to get me to talk and I'm not going to. You made my favorite noodles and you're calling me darling." 

"You don't like me calling you darling?"

"It's not that, it's whatever." He finishes off his noodles. 

He gets up from the table and sets his bowl in the sink, retreating back to the bedroom. 

Tadashi frowns and finishes up. He retrieves the cake from the fridge and starts working on it. Now that he's done the exact opposite of what he wanted to do, he figures the cake can be an apology. He cuts it in half and slathers one half in Kei's favorite whipped cream and slices of strawberries. He puts the top half back on the cake and decorates the top of it, putting whole strawberries on top of swirls of whipped cream. 

He steps back and admires his work. He cuts a sizeable piece and plates it up and grabs a fork. Tadashi opens up the bedroom door and sees that Kei is sitting cross legged in bed, head once again in his hands. 

"Kei?" 

He looks up, tears so obviously welling in his eyes. 

"Tadashi get out." 

"No. Tell me what's wrong, something is wrong." 

Tadashi walks over to the bed and sits beside him. He sets the cake in front of Kei, leaning into his side. 

"Tell me what happened at work." 

Kei side eyes him and sighs. He grabs the plate and clutches onto it, he looks down at the confectionery, eyeing it fondly. "I didn't get the promotion."

"I'm sorry Kei." Tadashi apologizes, stroking his arm. 

"If I got it I was going to take us on a vacation, and you said you wanted to adopt a dog, and I was gonna pro-" Kei cuts himself off and closes his eyes. 

"You were gonna what?" 

"Propose." he mumbles, tears still streaking down his face. 

Tadashi laughs and hugs onto him excitedly, making Kei afraid that he'd drop the cake. 

"You're so sweet, that's so adorable." 

"If I were to ask, would you say yes?"

"Of course darling! I love you so much, why wouldn't I say yes?" 

"Because of stuff like today." 

"If I found how you acted annoying I wouldn't have stayed with you this long." He says, kissing his neck. 

"Now eat up." 

Kei nods and Tadashi wipes away his tears. Kei cuts off a piece with his fork and puts it in his mouth. 

"Tadashi this is really good." He says, moaning as the taste of the cake flooded over his tongue. 

"Thank you darling." he smiles, melting into Kei's side, kissing his cheek. 

Kei sets the plate on his bedside and pulls Tadashi onto his lap. He brings him down into a kiss, sweet and passionate.


End file.
